User blog:CycloneRyne94/For whom it MAY concern..
Well.. i've taken the last matter of hours to process what had happened today.... I AM still a bit upset and ticked that off it happened, dont get me wrong.. but.. I apologize if i came on strongly to anyone today after finding out what was going on perhaps i over-reacted.. It is obvious i get a bit Defensive/protective whenever something regarding (Supposedly) me happens.. i promise i'll try not to do that again.. Then again.. this is the 2nd time this unexpected demotion thing has happened this year.. both times have been without prior warning, so i couldnt really do much to perhaps help resolve any issue that might have been happening.. then again, i am not always aware of EVERY problem being had. With that said... i still dont really know what im gonna end up doing from here.. im having trouble deciding on that.. BUT.. this, to me is one of those things that is pretty much telling me: "Alright, despite all that i had already done, it sounds like we've gotta make some more changes again".. so Let's say somehow we end up seeing better days starting at least Tomorrow.. that is unless there are other surprises that i was, once again, unaware of.. then i'll gladly put the following changes into effect... -- 1. Discussions: I understand that i had accidentally forgotten about The Discussions Stuff.. assuming i dont somehow forget to do so, i will gladly check out the Discussions at least once a week.. just to somehow get used to it, just like i did coming on to chat for the first time.. if this helps anything of course. - 2. Activity: Despite the fact that i hadnt been THAT Inactive for THAT long, if somehow i stay, i'll tell you what..Most Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and the Weekend (then again, Holidays and my Birthday might differ) will probably be my best days to be Active, so to balance wiki time with Time for other things, i will come on during those days, i dont know exactly how active i'll be during such Days, but im thinking: Saturdays and Sundays, there will be a Small Season on each day (Which means a season with a maximum of 15 Storms), on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays.. well.. ANYTHING could happen.. i could decide to make a Big Season and work on it during those days.. or something simple such as Come on Chat, matter of fact, im gonna list a "Hypothetical Schedule" at the end of this blog to give you guys and idea as to what i MIGHT do.. Also, i'll make sure i warn you guys as to when im going Inactive.. it should be noted however, that, weather or not i stay on HHW, if i were to go inactive at any point WITHOUT warning/note, and i stay that way for at least a Week Max.. just assume that something had suddenly happened, Like my WiFi is having severe problems (Like they did up until last month) or some other problems had come up that need my attention. If i am not back or have responded within the 1 Week (7 days), simply send me a message on my message wall here or on Hypothetical Events, Give me one more day to see if i respond.. if i dont.. then, well.. even if i have next to no rights at all, im sure you know what to do then, in such event. - 3. Concerns over Hypothetical Events: This is being directed more towards Floyd, considering he has expressed the most concern for this matter.. I now fully understand there is a Problem over on Events with Crediting when certain articles, possibly made by someone else, are "Brought-over". I've thought about this, and I have made a special change to the Wiki Policy, which says: If you want to bring over an article from another wiki that was also made by someone else, be sure to either ask them or at least Credit them (The Summary or Categories being an Example). Which also means: Even if you cant visibly see who started the article, Be sure to check the History, it might help you figure it out. So Basically, starting at least tomorrow, if we make articles on Events or bring new ones over, we all (Not just myself) need to make sure we state who created the article in Question. Even if it's an Article we created ourselves. (Example being: "I'm Starting this new Article" or "Im Bringing this Article Over, all credits go to -Name here-") -- I cant remember any other changes people wanted to see, but i know some wanted to see something that is at least similar to this.. But, none-the-less.. i hope we, assuming there is a next time somehow, we can avoid these problems, especially by issuing warnings before hand, so maybe i can actually do something about these issues... because i hate having to repeat these potentially serious issues.. i really dont want a repeat of what happened Today AND what happened towards the beginning of the year to happen for.. what i believe would be the third time.. I will probably be having a hard time coping with this Demotion.. but you know what.. i get you wanna see change.. in more ways than 1.. With all this being said, if somehow i end up staying on HHW.. I have created a Schedule that might help with my Activity Levels and, Possibly, other things (And of course it might vary and it depends on when exactly during the day i do these things) -- Monday: View Discussions Board (Mostly ones that are most important), Spend at least 30-Minutes/1-Hour on Chat, Work on Big Season. Tuesday: Day Off Wednesday View Discussions Board (Mostly ones that are most important), , Spend at least 30-Minutes/1-Hour on Chat, Work on Big Season or Continue Previous Big Season. Thursday: Day Off Friday: Work on a Small Collab Season with a Special Someone :), Spend at least 30-Minutes/1-Hour on Chat Saturday: Work on a Small Season, Spend at least 30-Minutes/1-Hour on Chat Sunday: Work on a Small Season, Spend at least 30-Minutes/1-Hour on Chat -- With this (Hopefully) added time, This would mean: 1. You will get to see 2 New Seasons, though Small/Inactive (15 storms Max), Guaranteed, Every Saturday and Sunday, and weather or not they are surprise seasons (like, if i dont say what, when and where they will be) is a good question, BUT, in addition to those, you will also get a BIG Season that will be Worked on During Monday and Possibly Wednesday if i hadnt finished it on Monday... Which Means, in one week, we could see 3-4 Seasons from me. - 2. For those who saw Friday on the Schedule, basically i am saying I would turn Fridays into a special day for Myself and a Lucky Editor (Or two if i decide what happens with it), Fridays would be what i am now calling "Collab Day", where i work with a special editor on a collab Season, and we would get to work on one of my seasons or work on one of yours... And if we worked on Something that i start, it would be a small season.. Small meaning: it, at a maximum, will only use all of the names on the Regular Alphabetical Naming List (IE: Usually 21 Storms if its an Atlantic Season). - 3. Even before this issue, I cant/couldnt really be expected to be on HHW or any of the other Hypothetical Wikis AND to be editing/chatting 24/7.. so, With the Added Days Off (Even if im only taking 2 days off during a week), hopefully i'll have a little time to rest, do anything that might require my attention or other stuff like that, and hopefully it'll give me a boost in Activity, and better yet, more time with you guys.. :) -- Well, until i fully decide what's gonna end up happening, i say just keep your fingers crossed, let me know what your opinions are on this AND on the Schedule.. And let's hope perhaps better days are seen again.... and let's also hope Fiona turns out to be a good one, no matter what. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts